


Foment - Curse Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1247]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby and her curses. Enough said?





	Foment - Curse Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/29/2002 for the word [foment](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/29/foment).
> 
> foment  
> [foh-ment]  
> verb (used with object)  
> to instigate or foster (discord, rebellion, etc.); promote the growth or development of:to foment trouble; to foment discontent.  
> to apply warm water or medicated liquid, ointments, etc., to (the surface of the body).
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #602 Curse.

Abby babbled a mile a minute about this neat curse she’d discovered on one of the sites she followed. Tony shook his head at her babble. He didn’t entirely understand what Abby was going on about. 

“Don’t foment trouble, Abby.”

”Oh don’t worry I’m not. It’s just so cool.”

“What would be cool is if you had something on our case,” Gibbs interrupted.

Abby shot a wild eyed look at Tony. Tony just shrugged. “Of course, I have something, Gibbs. I wouldn’t have called you down otherwise.”

Gibbs just gestured for Abby to show them. Abby pulled up an image of the knife wounds. “Between Ducky’s measurements and the marks left behind on the clothes and other items, the murder weapon appears to be a serrated knife.”

“Anything else?”

“Ducky says based on the height of the wounds you’re talking someone 5’3’’ to 5’5’’ at most.”

“Most likely a woman then.”

Abby smacked Tony hard with the back of her hand. “Ouch, Abs. That hurt.”

“It’s not a woman Tony.”

“Statistically, it is, Abbs.”

“I should curse you.”

“After the case, Abbs,” Gibbs ordered.

Tony shook his head and followed Gibbs. He knew Abby wouldn’t actually curse him. He found out otherwise, once they had the case all closed up.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 17 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 17 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
